


Killing Curiosity

by Diogenissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Frottage, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mentor/Protégé, Rough Kissing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diogenissa/pseuds/Diogenissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky 19-year old Barty Crouch Jr. lets his curiosity get the better of him and he pays for it in a most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphoride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphoride/gifts), [toomanycurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycurls/gifts), [WalkingDredd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/gifts), [UnluckyStar57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyStar57/gifts).



Barty never really knew how nice snuggling could be, nor did he suspect just how comforting his mentor’s presence was, his very warm body molded like a perfectly fit glove to his—how _safe_. It was a feeling unlike any other, and one that he had come to cherish in the few short months they have been together. And like the man himself, it was something he had no desire to lose and wouldn’t surrender without a fight, not now or ever.

Rookwood’s arm was wrapped around his stomach, his head lying in the crook of his neck. Barty shivered as he felt his very warm breath tickling along his skin and he smiled. He gathered his mentor’s hand, sliding his fingers between his and drawing it up toward his chest, which brought a pleasant sigh from the former. It was absolutely perfect.

Except…

Except for one, singular question that was lingering in the back of his mind and had been preventing him from getting any real sleep. It was a query that he really shouldn’t have and was afraid to ask yet he _had_ to know, if only to put his mind at ease as well as his own dangerously insatiable curiosity.

He sighed audibly and adjusted a little deeper into him, loving the feel of his body. There was a slight movement behind him and a soft kiss directly next to the back of his ear, right underneath the hairline, causing him to shiver more. Rookwood chuckled in light amusement.

“You’re awake,” he murmured.

“Mmhmm have been,” Barty confirmed as he readjusted again. “I haven’t been able to really sleep to be honest.”

“Why not?” the older man asked with concern. “You need your rest darling.”

“I know,” he said. “I just…I just have had this question that I can’t stop thinking about and is driving me crazy!”

Rookwood chuckled softly, pulling Barty back into him a little more. “And that is?”

Barty blinked and snorted as he nestled into him even more, shaking his head. Dare he?

He turned halfway around and smiled at him rather mischievously. “Do tell me sir, just how many people have you r-r-ravished in this bed?” he asked him with a flourish.

“WHAT!?!” Rookwood suddenly said, aghast. He pulled back a little and his eyes were wider than Barty had seen before, appearing somewhat beside himself in shock.

“What I—“ he started to say but then paused and chuckled in disbelief. He withdrew completely from Barty and laid down on his side of the bed, his arm going over his face. 

“What? Did I ask something wrong?” Barty asked as he turned to his side to face him and propping himself up on his elbow, grinning slightly. “I’m _very_ curious.”

“Yes well your curiosity will be the end of you if you’re not careful,” Rookwood answered, smirking and it wasn’t hard to tell that his face was a touch red.

Barty shrugged. Of that he was certain but for the moment he took advantage of his mentor’s bewilder-ment, his eyes going from his face, down his neck, traveling toward his chest and even further before going back upward. He couldn’t help that grin on his face to grow wider.

“So how many?” he asked again, running a finger up and down his chest lightly.

“ _That’s_ what kept you up all night?” Rookwood asked, squinting out from under his arm.

“Um well…” Now it was Barty’s turn to blush. He wasn’t quite sure as to how to respond to that so he simply shrugged again, gliding his fingers back and forth up and down his chest. 

“Stop,” Rookwood said, instantly pinning Barty’s hand to his breastbone and gripping it tight. He lowered his arm from his face and stared him straight in the eyes, his expression unreadable.

Barty froze instantly and blinked. He knew better than to move and found himself unable to avoid the man’s eyes. They were as pinned to him as his hand was to his chest. He could feel his heart start to pound a little quicker, both in fear and excitement: fear because Rookwood was always a hard man to read if not impossible, and excitement because he admired his strength of will so much.

“First of all you’re in the presence of a gentleman,” Rookwood said with both the certainty and easy confidence he was known for. “And when in the presence of a gentleman there are two things that you most certainly do _not_ ever do, one of which is you never ask him questions that he might consider irrelevant.”

Barty listened attentively, unable to move if he wanted to as held by the man’s grip and the sheer beauty of his eyes, as well as the deep, rich sound of his voice was enough to catch anyone’s attention and hold it for as long as he chose to speak. He suddenly felt embarrassed to as much as _think_ of asking such a question and it showed in his face. Hell he was almost afraid to ask what the other item was.

‘”A-and the other?” 

“The other is that you never, under _any_ circumstance underestimate him,” Rookwood said with a patient calm. As soon as the last word dropped from his lips, he grabbed Barty and rolled him on top of himself, pinning him to him.

Barty blinked as he found himself instantly now eye to eye and chest to chest with his mentor. Oh dear what has he gotten himself into? There was nowhere to go and very little room for movement. His hands fell to his chest, and his eyes roaming. The heat of his body now intermingling with his own, the slight bit of arousal he felt against his hip causing for his mouth to go dry.

“Now,” Rookwood said, adjusting Barty in his arms and pressing up into him. “I’m going to answer your question with one of my own: have you ever heard the term ‘topping from the bottom’?”

“Um yes sir I have,” he answered, licking his lips. “I-it means the one on the bottom is the one in actual control. But that’s a fallacy seeing that I’m the one on top at the moment.”

“Really,” Rookwood said, his voice dropping to something low and seductive. Just then Barty felt him move his legs on the inside of his own, effectively locking him in place even more. The next thing he felt was a very subtle rocking against his cock, very subtle but definitely there. Again he froze, unable to do anything but fall into the man’s eyes and power even more. He fought hard to not groan but the feel of his mentor’s cock against his own was rather unfair. His mind started spinning rapidly almost as if he was falling into a trance.

Rookwood’s hands slid up and down Barty’s back slowly, not once letting go. “I would say that it’s most certainly accurate. Not only that but it’s another way in which a gentleman like me teaches a boy like you how to act like one.”

His mentor was swift and quick, giving Barty no time to react as he suddenly found himself pulled hard and forcefully into a deep kiss. A kiss so intense that he fought to keep up with him, the utter passion in with which Rookwood kissed him was overwhelming. He wanted nothing more than for it to consume him and consume him wholly, to tear him all the way down only if to recreate him. He gripped his shoulders, sinking his fingers into them while Rookwood dragged his nails deeply into his back, almost as if to rip his skin before slipping them down and grabbing into his buttocks. He squeezed them to bruising as he lifted his hips up into the boy’s and started sliding their cocks together into a steady rhythm.

Barty’s resolve started failing him as he gripped his shoulders tighter and he groaned hard into his mouth. He started to whimper but knew better than to move lest there was something _else_ that Rookwood could have in mind. The feel of their bodies sliding back and forth against one another was driving his mind to maddening ecstasy, his heart to collapse, and his senses to drowning but he was finding that he didn’t care.

“God please more…” he whimpered in a broken, needful voice. This caused for Rookwood to growl low in his throat, giving him what he wanted as one hand travelled up from his ass toward his back and up his neck, bracing his head, the other hand finding the small of his back. Like it was next to nothing at all for him, he rolled the boy onto his back to where he was now the one on top, their bodies still remaining connected as if they were one flesh.

Rookwood broke the kiss for only a moment and Barty could plainly see the absolute hunger in his eyes. That both captivated and frightened him. He dared to look down for a moment, to see just how swollen their sexes had become and how his mentor’s laid atop of his.

“Watch,” the man commanded and he did so, lost himself within his own hungers.

Rookwood’s hand moved down and ran his palm over his own cock first, hissing at the feel and then back down. He then rolled it over the head, softly groaning. Barty could feel the tension inside of him growing as he watched, it only served to further increase his own aching need.

Suddenly he gasped sharply and his eyes widened. Rookwood had pressed his cock up and down lightly against his own before gripping them together, his thumb rolling over the heads for several painful moments. Barty’s entire body was screaming at him for release but the moment he felt close, it was denied and all he was left with was a sweet, unexplainable euphoria that lingered all over every nerve of his body.

Once more he found the man sliding his hands up and down his chest, then his arms and then back down, not once letting go of his eyes. Barty could feel the absolute raw intensity within those eyes and he gasped as his skilled fingers explored, as if searching for those very parts of him that were the most sensitive. Rookwood leaned forward once more, pressing their bodies wholly together and wrapped his darling up within himself. He then bent forward and once again kissed him, his lips molding perfectly into his own and growling down his throat while he began to work their hips together again.

Barty reciprocated the best way his inexperienced self could: he likewise wrapped his arms around his beloved and began to rub his back while endeavoring to give as much of his genuine self as he could into the kiss, softly groaning into his mouth. He knew better than to move and let Rookwood take the lead, as he loved how he moved against him, how his cock caressed against his own, creating sensations that he didn’t rightly understand. It seemed to have grown a bit hotter in the room with the feverish intensity of their lovemaking, the heat itself clinging to his skin.

Rookwood broke the kiss and looked deep into his darling’s eyes, his breath hot and thick against his face. Barty for his part reached up and ran the back of his knuckles over his cheek, his own breathing deepening and his mind swimming with desperate need.

“Please sir _…please…_ ” he begged him, his voice strangled from the force of his feelings. He tilted his head to the side, bearing his neck as he knew that was something they both enjoyed.

His beloved propped himself up on his hands and just by the look in his eyes, the way he started to slowly move against him again he could tell he was going to ‘be coming in for the kill’. He’d done it before.

And he was not left wanting. Rookwood growled and grabbed Barty as tightly to him as he could, his hips accelerating their movements as he bit into the boy’s neck. Barty gasped as he gripped him once more, scratching and digging into the man’s back as his own arched to receive more of his machinations. It didn’t take long after that for both men to hit their respective peaks—Rookwood’s growls were a purely predatory ecstasy while Barty cried out, giving everything he was to his beloved and over toward the pleasure that enraptured him and invaded every single fiber of his being. After several long and lingering moments that each felt like an eternity, they both found themselves exhausted.

Rookwood rolled back over onto his back and drew Barty next to him, who was all too eager to use his shoulder for a pillow. He draped his arm lazily over his chest, snuggling in.

Barty glanced up at him and wondered what he was thinking. Rookwood simply smiled and dropped a kiss to his forehead while rubbing his shoulder.

“Now are you ever going to ask me something like that again?” he asked, smirking slightly.

“Um no sir most certainly not,” Barty answered. “I-I didn’t think. Please forgive my inconsideration.” 

“It’s alright but what did you learn?”

“Never ask a gentleman an irrelevant question or ever underestimate what he’s capable of.”

Again Rookwood smiled and brushed Barty’s bangs away from his temple before placing a gentle kiss there.

“Exactly,” he said. “And it really doesn’t matter as what’s important is the here and now—you and me. Understand?”

Barty smiled and nodded, happy to be held by the one person who had come to matter the most to him in the world. Everything else in that short space of time didn’t matter as it belonged to them and them alone. For that night, there wasn’t a world that existed outside of that bedroom and that was something that they were both more than thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it---my first real slash story in 9 years. I hope you enjoyed it! Any and all feedback is always welcomed and appreciated (but please be gentle :-P ).
> 
> A very special THANK YOU to the lovely toomanycurls for looking this over and for her very helpful thoughts and feedback. Thank you so much lovely lady--my gratitude is unmeasured! xoxoxo


End file.
